The related art described in Japanese Patent No. 3,700,025 is as follows. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 3,700,025, a pneumatic cylinder (16) serving as an insertion driver is fixed to a lower arm member (5a) of a welding machine, and a profection bolt feeding device (14) is mounted to a downward-oriented piston rod (17) of the pneumatic cylinder (16) through intermediation of an elongated coupling member (20). The coupling member (20) is an elongated bar-like member and is arranged in a positional relationship of extending in a direction substantially orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the lower arm member (5a).
Further, the related art described in Japanese Patent No. 3,790,887 is as follows. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 3,790,887, a pneumatic cylinder (20) serving as an insertion driver is mounted to a lower side of a lower arm member of a welding machine, and a pneumatic cylinder (30) and a feed rod (29) configured to feed bolts are mounted to a support plate (25) coupled to the pneumatic cylinder (20).
Further, in both Japanese Patent No. 3,700,025 and Japanese Patent No. 3,790,887, there is described that a feed hose is arranged in order to deliver parts from a parts feeder to a parts-feeding device.